hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1997 Pacific Typhoon Season
The 1997 Pacific typhoon season was a record-breaking season featuring 18 tropical cyclones reaching super typhoon intensity, breaking the record for the most violent tropical cyclones in the West Pacific. It has no official bounds; it ran year-round in 1997, but most tropical cyclones tend to form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean between May and November.These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean, north of the equator and west of the International Date Line. Storms that form east of the Date Line and north of the equator are called hurricanes; see the 1997 Pacific hurricane season. Tropical Storms formed in the entire west Pacific basin were assigned a name by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center. Tropical depressions in this basin have the "W" suffix added to their number. Tropical depressions that enter or form in the Philippine area of responsibility are assigned a name by the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration or PAGASA. This can often result in the same storm having two names. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1997 till:31/12/1997 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1997 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_>119_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/01/1997 till:28/01/1997 color:TD text:"Podul" from:05/02/1997 till:09/02/1997 color:TS text:"Lingling" from:23/02/1997 till:04/03/1997 color:TY text:"Kajiki" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1997 till:31/01/1997 text:January from:01/02/1997 till:28/02/1997 text:February from:01/03/1997 till:31/03/1997 text:March Systems Tropical Depression Podul (Zoraida) Early on January 26, the JMA reported that a tropical disturbance had developed to the southeast of Manila, Philippines. Following an increase in organization, the JTWC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert for the system during January 27, as it was named Zoraida by PAGASA. The storm went north, and affected the Philippines as a tropical depression with minor damage. Tropical Storm Lingling On Febuary 5, the JMA reported that a new tropical depression had formed above Saipan. The JMA expected the storm to intensify to a tropical storm in a day, and projected Ling-ling to hit the Japanese islands. On February 6, the JMA reported that it has intensified to a tropical storm. The storm finally made landfall on Southern Japan, and dissipated on February 9. Typhoon Kajiki (Basyang) On February 23, a large area of convection had intesified to a tropical depression near Pohnpei.The JMA classified this to a tropical storm the next day, while the JTWC named the storm "Kajiki". On February 25, Tropical Storm Kajiki intensified into Typhoon Kajiki, due to very favorable conditions and intense thunderstorms rich with convection surrounding the storm's center. Due to these factors, Kajiki continued displaying signs of intensification later that day. Kajiki strengthened into a Category 1 typhoon later that evening. But due to warm sea-surface temperatures and very favorable environments, Kajiki underwent rapid deepening on February 26. The next day, Kajiki strengthened into a category 2 typhoon. However, the storm then weakened to a category 1. This is due to its eye replacing the old one and undergoing a minor eyewall replacement cycle, and the storm intensiified to a Category 2 typhoon again later that evening. At the same time, Kajiki entered the PAR, with PAGASA assigning the name "Basyang", although the storm exited the basin several hours later. On March 2, Kajiki reached its peak intensity with Category 4 winds, with the JTWC classifying it as a super typhoon. Kajiki hit Japan on March 3, the JTWC issued its last advisory on the system, as it dissipated over Japan, and dissipated on March 4. Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Hyperactive seasons